buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy White vs Mai Shiranui
Cammy White vs Mai Shiranui is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 6: Street Fighter vs King of Fighters! Whoah! Look at their... muscles. Best not let these girls catch you peeking because they just might break you in half. But when they face off together, who walks away with a win? Fight OVERPASS- Street Fighter IV Mai Shiranui sauntered into the battle zone, anticipating the arrival of her foe. She was expecting the unexpected; this was new ground to her but this was a good way to get stronger. Her opponent was also looking to hone her skills, and it was Cammy White. She jumped down and landed before Mai. "Target acquired..." she said, pulling up in a defensive stance. Mai pulled two fans and pulled them before her face. "Bring it on!" FIGHT! Cammy threw a kick up at Mai's face, but Mai blocked with a fan strike. Cammy hit an early Cannon Spike, knocking Mai into the air. Cammy followed up with several kicks and punches before planting her heel into Mai's chest. The pyrokinetic bounced off the side of the underpass, and responded with shots from the fan to Cammy's face. She also infused fire in her strikes which dealt more damage to Cammy than it otherwise would do. Mai covered herself in flames, protecting her from Cammy's Spiral Arrow attempt. Cammy bounced back with her feet slightly scorched. Mai followed with an explosion at Cammy's feet, knocking the street fighter up. Mai then slapped Cammy about with several fan strikes. She then grabbed Cammy by the hair and threw her down to the ground head first. Mai jumped down, stomping down on Cammy's stomach. The super soldier got back to her feet, clutching at her ribs but keeping herself alive in the match. She went for a Quick Spin Knuckle, knocking the fiery Mai into a wall. Cammy and Mai both charged each other, throwing roundhouse kicks at the other and dropping one another simultaneously. They struggled to their feet and Cammy was the first one to attack. She leapt up and used Head Scissors to bring down Mai. Cammy jumped up, and delivered another Spiral Arrow which kicked Mai into a nearby car. Mai rolled off the car, throwing as much fire as she could. Cammy kept moving, focused on avoiding the fire rather than what Mai was doing. Mai was closing in with a heel kick, smashing it into the side of the street fighter's face. Cammy tried to use a Cannon Strike but Mai created an explosion where she was about to land. Mai capitalised with an elbow to the stomach. She then enveloped herself in fire, and rushed Cammy with a flurry of kicks and punches. Cammy swept at Mai's legs, but the attack missed as Mai relied on her Bushin. The shadowy version of herself took the impact while she delivered a knee strike to Cammy's chest. Cammy backed up, creating a gap for her to fire off a Spiral Arrow. This knocked Mai back into the wall and Cammy looked to use a Quick Spin Knuckle to blast Mai through the wall. However, Mai blocked with her fans and kept Cammy at bay. The super soldier used her Cannon Spike, which finally knocked the fans from Mai's grasp. Cammy slid beneath Mai's feet, tripping her into the air and allowing her to deliver a succession of kicks to keep Mai airborne. When Mai did eventually land, she did so in a burst of flames which pushed Cammy back. She then revealed more fans from inside her clothing. Cammy's eyes widened. "Where did you even keep that thing?" she asked, jaw dropping to the floor. Mai winked, "That's my secret." The pair then went to town on each other with fan shots and kicks. Mai got the upperhand, battering Cammy over a barrel and then into the side of a car. The wounded soldier got back to her feet, and intercepted a leaping kick from Mai with a Spiral Arrow. Mai hit her head hard on the wall, and Cammy wasted no time in closing the match off. She plunged her boot into Mai, delivering her Spin Drive Smasher technique and blasting the pyrokinetic into the side of a barrel, knocking her out. KO! Cammy trudged over to Mai and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet. "I feel like I learned a lot from this battle, so thank you." Cammy said, aiding Mai off the battlefield. "Likewise. Hopefully we'll get another match down the road, yeah?" Mai responded. Cammy chuckled. "Only if you enjoy getting beaten up." But from behind them, Juri Han watched on. She was about ready to pounce on an injured Cammy and end their rivalry. Conclusion The winner is Cammy White!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Fist fight Category:Girls only themed battles Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Fighting game only themed battles Category:Arcade Co-Op themed battles Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Strength themed battle Category:Completed Battle